christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Frosty the Snowman
The Legend of Frosty the Snowman is a 2005 direct-to-DVD animated film that serves as a prequel to Frosty the Snowman, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July ''and ''Frosty Returns. It was produced by , the rights holder for the original Rankin/Bass special and the remainder of the pre-1974 library, prior to being purchased by in July 2012. The special has been bundled with the original 1969 Rankin/Bass special and the CBS special, and aired annually on in the US, and on CBC in Canada (which it will reuse in Digital, DVD, Blu Ray version). Narrated and sung by Burt Reynolds, with veteran actor/voice artist Bill Fagerbakke in the role of Frosty, this new chapter in the saga revisits Frosty many years after he shouts out his first original punch line "Happy Birthday!", when he appears in a town of Evergreen where magic, silliness, and nonsense of all kinds are strictly against the rules. This film also coinciding the 20th anniversary, due the releasing Digital, DVD and Blu Ray (with extended (expaned/ non-scan) Wider-screens, scenes edited, new deleted scenes & songs and much more). Synopsis At the beginning of the story, we see Frosty's (Bill Fagerbakke) hat escape from a locked chest in an attic, fly out a window, and descend on the picture perfect town of Evergreen. Frosty first reveals himself to Tommy Tinkerton (Kath Soucie), the son of the town's impossibly upbeat but no-nonsense mayor, Mr. Tinkerton (Tom Kenny). But Tommy however doesn't dare to accept Frosty's invitation to play outside in the snow, because he’s afraid of disappointing his father. So Frosty instead befriends Tommy's best friend, Walter Wader (Kenny Blank), who shocks everyone, especially his very strict mother, by breaking curfew and flying, sledding, and snowball-fighting with Frosty. Walter's rule-breaking gets all the kids of Evergreen talking, but it greatly upsets Principal Pankley (Larry Miller), who is even more adamantly opposed to magic than Mayor Tinkerton. Pankley uses the arrival of Frosty to sow doubts among the townspeople about Mayor Tinkerton's leadership, and little by little he begins to take over the town. But once magic is stirred up, it is not easily contained. One by one, Frosty wins over the other kids of Evergreen, including Sara Simple (Tara Strong) (a sharp, independent young girl who tells her mother, "I don't want to be a princess- I want to be an urban planner"); Tommy's older brother, Charlie Tinkerton (Jeannie Elias); and Simon, Sully (both by Grey Delisle), and Sonny Sklarow. Frosty befriends each of them through the simple means of believing in them, which inspires them to begin to believe in themselves. Increasingly desperate to deny the existence of Frosty and keep Evergreen fun-free, Pankley tricks Walter into helping him lure Frosty for some ice-skating fun, then tricks Frosty into venturing onto thin ice. Before Walter can save his friend, Frosty falls through the ice and melts, and Pankley captures Frosty's hat, which is the key to his magic. As all of this unfolds, Tommy, who was the first one to whom Frosty appeared, has been sitting on the sidelines, watching his best friend, his brother, and his would-be-hoped-for sweetheart experiencing adventure and magic in which he could share. But he has held back, even though he yearns to meet Frosty, out of loyalty to his dad (because he knows his dad would disapprove of him acknowledging the existence of magic). Everything changes, though, when Tommy finds a secret room beneath the library, in which he discovers a comic book filled with secrets about Frosty. At first, most of the comic book is blank. Each time Tommy checks it again, new panels appear. Over the course of several scenes, Tommy learns that Frosty's magic is in his hat; that his dad (Mayor Tinkerton) met Frosty when he was a boy, and did believe in magic once upon a time; and that Pankley, a childhood friend of his father's, took Frosty's hat and hid it away in an attic (the same attic from which the hat escaped at the beginning of the story), causing young Mayor Tinkerton to lose his faith in magic. The comic book also reveals to Tommy what Pankley has just done (with Walter's unwitting help) to recapture Frosty. All this time, Tommy has held back from befriending Frosty out of loyalty to his dad, who has always told Tommy not to believe in magic. But now Tommy sees that his dad once believed in magic, too, but was tricked into losing faith. And Tommy realizes that the most loyal thing he can do is not to hide from magic, but to help his dad rediscover that magic is indeed real. Tommy explains what is really going on to Charlie, Sara, Walter, and the Sklarow brothers, and leads a daring rescue of Frosty's hat in which all the kids help out. A climactic series of scenes follows in which Pankley tries and fails to recapture the hat, then tries to deter the townspeople (including Mayor Tinkerton) from going into the woods to see what all the ruckus and noise are about. But Mayor Tinkerton refuses to be deterred, and Tommy is able to reintroduce his dad to the old friend, who Mayor Tinkerton had long since stopped believing in ever since. Meanwhile, the other parents are angry and confused: why are their kids out at night? And can this magical snowman they have been hearing about be real after all? Pankley tries to stir them up to regain control of the situation, but Walter breaks the spell by throwing a snowball at Pankley. And one by one, the other kids and their parents join in, until the town of Evergreen, which had forgotten how to have fun, gives itself over joyously to a "snowball-fighting, horseplaying, lark of a good time." A brief epilogue shows us Evergreen transformed—with Charlie playing football, Tommy skateboarding, Mayor Tinkerton doing magic tricks (in honor of his father; Professor Hinkle), and Sara reading a book about urban planning. All along, the story has been narrated (à la "Our Town") by a warm, wise, seemingly omniscient old man named Thomas (told by Burt Reynolds) who appears periodically and comments on the events unfolding in Evergreen. In the final scene of the movie, Thomas reveals that he is Tommy, all grown up and now married to Sara; and he has been telling the audience his own story. Continuity Though a prequel to the Rankin/Bass classic Frosty the Snowman, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman holds only a loose continuity with it. The only connection between the two seems to be the magician (which is Professor Hinkle), Tommy's father Mayor Tinkerton (whose name is revealed as "Theodore Tinkerton", also one of Karen's friends in the original animation and is apparently Hinkle's son), and the hat. Other than them and Frosty, no character appears in both stories, nor do the stories match up in details such as who first brought Frosty to life or what happened to him afterwards (soon in the 20th anniversary/ Digital, DVD and Blu Ray version). Despite this, the film has more continuity with the original than does the show more commonly recognized as its sequel, Frosty Returns. Voices *Grey DeLisle - Miss Sharpey, Simon Sklarow, Sullivan Sklarow *Jeannie Elias - Charlie Tinkerton, Librarian * - Frosty *Evan Gore - Paperboy *David Jeremiah - Mr. Simple, Townsperson #1, Mr. Sklarow *Tom Kenny - Mr. Tinkerton *Tress MacNeille - Mrs. Simple, Girl #1 *Kenn Michael - Walter Wader *Larry Miller - Principal Pankley * - Mrs. Tinkerton, Girl #2 * - Narrator (a.k.a) Thomas *Kath Soucie - Tommy Tinkerton, Old Sara Simple *Tara Strong - Sara Simple, Sonny Sklarow *Vernee Watson-Johnson - Mrs. Wader Gallery TLoFtSm (Blu Ray Edited) Tommy introduces himself to Sara (2).png|(Blu-ray edited) Tommy introduces himself to Sara 2 TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 18.png|"Because we always follow the rules." (Wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 16.png|Unless of course, by an accident (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 21.png|Frosty's hat escapes from the attic chest (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 19.png|Evergreen children smiling listening to Ms. Sharkey (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Frosty took Sara out to ice skate (edit).png|Frosty took Sara outside to ice skate near her house (scene edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 20.png|Young Tinkerton built Frosty the snowman (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 2.png|The Skalrow brothers rescued Sara from Principal Pankley (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 4.png|"I've gotta do something." TLoFtSm Blu Ray (New Scene edited)- That's what we all wanted too, Walter..png|"That's what we all wanted, Walter." (Sara Simple Blu-ray scene edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 3.png|Sara and the brothers sledding away (wide-screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 22.png|"*thought* Mother, why are you so popularity with my father?" (Wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Blu Ray (New Scene edited)- Charlie meets Sara Simple the next day....png|Charlie and Sara meeting each other (Blu-ray scene edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 5.png|Sara meets Frosty outside the window (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm (Blu Ray Edited) Walter & Frosty laughing.png|Walter and Frosty laughing (Blu-ray scene edited) TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Tommy's number one!.png|Tommy's number one (Blu-ray scene edited) TLoFtSm (Blu Ray Edited) Tommy introduces himself to Sara (1).png|(Blu-ray rdited) Tommy introduces himself to Sara 1 TLoFtSm DVD cover.png|TLoFtSm DVD disc cover TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 14.png|Tommy on a daring Frosty rescue! (wider screen edited) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 13.png|"(bored) Yeah. Uhhh... My mother's expecting me." (Wider screen edited) TLoFtSm laughing scene (edit) 1.png|TLoFtSm- Walter laughing (edited) The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (4).png|Tommy discovers his dad's past in the photo and a comic book. The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (3).png|"Horse-playing and lark of the good times." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (4).png|Walter Wader discovers Frosty's hat The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (13).png|"I don't want to be a princess--I want to be an urban planner." TLoFtSm- Sara Simple (character).png|Sara Simple (art comparison) TLoFtSm- Proffesor Hinkle.png|Professor Hinkle cameo in The Legend of Frosty the Snowman TLoFtSm- Custom Comic front.png|Frosty the Snowman front comic cover TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 8.png|Curious Sara Simple wider screen edition TLoFtSm- Sara discovers the Truth.png|Sara Simple seeking the comic book TLoFtSm- The Comic book (2).png|TLoFtSm recolored comic panel comparison TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 10.png|"It looks like a snowman!" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 11 (edited).png|TLoFtSm lunch scene (wider screen edition) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 12.png|Curious Tommy Tinkerton (wider screen edition) TLoFtSm scenes 1.png|"No matter how many times you have be chanced, you never hang out with him!" comparisons TLoFtSm ReColor Edition (2).png|Sara Simple's eye color comparison TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 1st page.png|Frosty the Snownan 1st comic panel TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 2nd page.png|Frosty the Snowman 2nd comic panel snehuliak-frosty.jpg|Snehulak Frosty DVD TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 24.png|"Well, gotta go." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 28.png|"*laughs* That was incredible!" TLoFtSm Comparison 1.png|TLoFtSm comparison scenes 69145f1a961ed402e5f06980e2a141393897cf16.png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman main title TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 27.png|"Who's there?" 9010218.jpg|Background #1 2943856.jpg|Background #2 family_feud_by_joyofcrimeart-dascz5m.png|Tinkerton Family Dinner Quiz! i_am_the_snowman_of_christmas_past_by_joyofcrimeart-dasd1te.png|"You're looking for me?" Frosty.jpg TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Walter Wader, Sara Simple & Charlie Tinkerton (Edit).png|Walter Wader, Sara Simple & Charlie Tinkerton (Blu Ray Edit) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 30.png|Tommy introduce his father, Mayor Tinkerton to Frosty (Widescreen) La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title.png|La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Just Let you know (Tommy shocked).png|TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Just Let you know TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Sara seeks the Truth! (Edit).png|TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Sara seeks the Truth! (Edit) TLoFtSm- Unliving Frosty.png|Lifeless Frosty The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (1).png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen TLoFtSm- Tommy chats to Sara (Widescreen Edition) 2.png|Tommy Tinkerton chats to Sara Simple (Widescreen) TLoFtSm- The Comic book (edit).png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman- The Comic book (Edit/ Blu Ray/ 20th anniversary) TLoFtSm Original VS Blu Ray Frosty Edition (1).png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Original VS Blu Ray Edition (Frosty) (1) TLoFtSm- A New Beginning (Alternate Version).png|A New Beginning (Alternate Version) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 31.png The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (2).png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 32.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 33.png TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Let keep it going (edited).png TLoFtSm- Sara joins Tommy and Charlie (Edited).png|Sara Simple joins Tommy and Charlie (Edited) TLoFtSm (Blu Ray Edited) All Rise.png TLoFtSm- Frosty comes to life in front of Walter Wader.jpg TLoFtSm Netflix scene.png Frosty the Snowman clipart (7).png|Frosty (Digital, DVD, Blu Ray Character design) Category:Specials Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Classic Media Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Prequels Category:2005 releases Category:Movies Category:DHX Media